Antara Dua Dunia
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta antara seorang pemuda dari Amerika dan seorang pemuda yang bisu dan tuli. bagaimana awal perkenalan mereka? Didedikasikan untuk Kakuro Day Ina! #KakuroDayIna2015 #SecondEventKakuroShippers happy reading


Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Aku Cuma minjam karakter aja :v

Title: Antara Dua Dunia

Pair: Kagami X Kuroko

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T(?)

Sedikit catatan: Percakapan Kagami semuanya menggunakan bahasa Inggris (anggap aja dia ga bisa bahasa jepang) dan Kuroko pakai bahasa isyarat.

* * *

 _Aku tidak jauh berbeda dari orang biasa._

 _Setidaknya, itu yang aku pikirkan._

 _Tapi kenapa mereka tetap sibuk memikirkan urusan masing-masing?_

 _Ketika di depan mereka, berdiri seorang pemuda yang sedang menyanyi dengan merdunya?_

 _Apakah mereka tidak dapat mendengar?_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut merah awut-awutan berjalan diatas jalan setapak yang ada di taman itu. Tangannya sesekali mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan dengan frustasi, diserta makian kasar yang tak perlu disebutkan disini. Aplikasi GPS menyala pada telepon pintar yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya, menunjukkan posisinya berada sekarang, sedangkan tangan kiri menggenggam kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat.

Pemuda asing itu berpapasan dengan seorang pejalan kaki, dengan cepat dia mendekati orang itu dan bertanya, "A-ano, numpang tanya, apa anda tau jalan ke-"

Namun belum selesai dia bertanya, orang itu sudah berjalan pergi, tanpa mempedulikannya ataupun melihatnya, mata orang itu terpaku hanya pada smartphonenya. Pemuda itu kesal, namun dia tidak putus asa. Kali ini dia mendekati seorang wanita kantor yang lewat.

"Ano-" belum sempat bicara, wanita itu juga pergi, cuek, tidak peduli walaupun bahunya sempat menabrak dada bidang sang pemuda.

* * *

 _Di kota ini, orang-orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing,_

 _Kupikir, kota ini adalah kota yang dingin dan kejam._

 _Sampai aku bertemu dengannya. -Kagami Taiga_

* * *

Pemuda itu mengerang kesal. Sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia kembali menatap GPS dan kertasnya, "Shit, ada apa dengan orang-orang di kota ini?! Cuek sekali!" umpatnya sambil berjalan tanpa arah.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi sibuk dengan GPS, hendak mencari petunjuk jalan yang bisa membantunya, ketika kedua manik crimsonnya terpaku pada sosok itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru langit tengah berdiri dihadapan sosok seorang penyanyi jalanan. Bibir mungilnya melengkung keatas dan kedua matanya terpecam, tampak menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi berambut merah ceri. Lagu yang dibawakan pemuda itu memang sangat indah, ditambah dengan iringan gitar yang merdu, bahkan dirinya ikut terbuai dalam keindahan lagunya.

Segera, pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga itu mendekati sang musisi dan pemuda mungil itu. Ada keyakinan dalam dirinya kalau pemuda ini takkan mengabaikannya seperti orang lain. Dia hendak mengangkat tangan untuk menepuk bahu pemuda itu, namun melihat betapa dia terhanyut dalam alunan musik yang merdu, Kagami jadi tak tega mengganggunya, dan memutuskan untuk berdiri disana hingga lagu selesai.

Pemuda manis itu bertepuk tangan untuk sang musisi ketika lagunya habis. Tangannya bergerak menuju kantung plastik yang dibawanya, lalu meletakkan sebatang lolipop rasa vanilla di dalam topi terbalik yang berada di kaki sang musisi, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada sang musisi sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Kagami yang tak mau ketinggalan jejak pemuda biru itu segera merogoh kantong, menemukan selembar uang dan meletakkannya di topi terbalik, tak peduli berapa jumlah uang yang dia berikan, dan mengambil lolipop yang diletakkan pemuda itu. Ditatapnya permen itu sejenak, kemudian menatap sang pemuda, yang sayangnya sudah menghilang.

"Tunggu!" Serunya kencang, segera membawa kakinya berlari menuju jalan yang dilewati pemuda itu.

* * *

15 menit berlalu, Kagami sudah mengitari seluruh taman untuk mencari pemuda itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya. Apa pemuda itu sudah pergi? Atau dia hanya sebuah ilusi?

Ketika keputusasaan mulai memenuhi pikirannya, dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

Pemuda itu tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman, dengan santai menyesap minuman di dalam gelas berlabel 'vanilla milkshake'. Raut wajahnya tampak datar, tapi matanya bersinar bahagia, seolah minuman sederhana itu membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi.

Kagami menatap permen vanilla yang diambilnya, menimbang-nimbang sejenak, kemudian mengantongi permen itu dan berjalan mendekat, duduk di samping pemuda mungil yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ha-hari yang indah, bukan?" ucapnya gugup. Dia terlalu canggung dan malu untuk membuka percakapan, toh dia tak pernah bicara kecuali penting.

Tapi pemuda di sampingnya tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya, pemuda itu tetap asyik meminum vanila milkshakenya sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

 _"A-Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasa inggris?!"_ panik pemuda yang baru tiba di Jepang itu. Buru-buru dibukanya layanan google translate yang sempat diunduh di bandara sebelum terbang ke negara ini, lalu mengetik sebuah kalimat di layar. Tidak butuh waktu lama, hasil terjemahan pun muncul.

"D-doumo," Ucapnya sedikit bingung sambil menatap pemuda itu. Tak ada reaksi sesuai yang dia harapkan. Pemuda itu tetap asyik sendiri.

Kesal karena diabaikan, Kagami memukul bahu pemuda itu, "Oi! Orang ngomong dengarkan kek!" ucapnya kesal.

Entah dia yang terlalu keras memukul atau apa, gelas minuman yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan tumpah. Pemuda itu menatap sedih minumannya, membuat Kagami merasa bersalah. Belum sempat membuka mulut untuk bicara, pemuda itu menatapnya marah.

" _Ada masalah apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?"_ Tanyanya. Namun tidak dengan suara, melainkan serangkaian bahasa isyarat yang digerakkan dengan tubuhnya.

Taiga tidak tau apa yang pemuda itu katakan, dia tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat, tapi setidaknya dia mengerti apa yang pemuda itu hendak katakan, pasti dia marah karena minumannya.

"M-Maaf, aku tak tau kalau kau..." Ucapnya pelan sembari menunjuk telinganya.

" _Tidak apa-apa."_ Pemuda itu mendengus pelan.

"Apa kau mengerti bahasa inggris?" Tanya Kagami.

" _sedikit."_ Jawabnya.

Kagami mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tas punggungnya dan menulis, 'Namaku Kagami Taiga.'

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tipis melihat tulisan itu. Diambilnya kertas dan pena yang dipegang Kagami, kemudian menulis dibawahnya, 'Kuroko Tetsuya'

Kagami tersenyum senang melihat jawaban itu. Kembali dia menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

'Aku minta maaf atas apa yang barusan terjadi. Ayo kita makan, aku yang traktir.'

"Tabe…" Ucap Kagami dengan logat yang lucu, Kuroko berusaha menahan tawanya, namun akhirnya mengangguk.

* * *

Pria berambut biru tua itu menguap lebar sembari melangkah menuju balkon. Dia menghampiri sosok pemuda merah yang tengah berdiri di balkon sambil menatap langit yang mendung.

"Yo, Taiga, bagaimana hari pertamamu di Tokyo?" Tanyanya sembari menyodorkan secangkir cokelat hangat pada Kagami.

Kagami menyambut cokelat hangat itu, menyesapnya sejenak dan tersenyum kecil, "Cantik."

"Hah? Serius lo?" Tanya Aomine Daiki penasaran.

"Iya." Jawabnya.

"Menurutku Tokyo tidak indah." Aomine kembali menegak cokelatnya.

"Aku ngomongin cowok, Aho."

Cairan coklat hangat menyembur keluar, Aomine terbatuk-batuk mendengar pengakuan adik sepupunya, "Apa?!"

"Cowok."

"Cowok?"

"Iya, cowok."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Aomine sangsi.

"Tentu saja, memangnya salah?" Tanya Kagami tanpa merasa aneh.

"Kau sudah punya teman aja," Ucap Aomine, malas berdebat dengan sepupunya ini. "Jadi, kau punya nomor hapenya atau apa?"

"Punya lah."

"Orang yang seperti apa dia?" Tanya Aomine.

Kagami menunduk, menatap cairan cokelatnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Bayangan apa yang terjadi siang tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana Kuroko menunjukkan banyak tempat-tempat menarik di Tokyo, mengajaknya makan ramen di warung terdekat, lalu mengantarnya pulang ke rumah Aomine.

"Dia…sangat berbeda dari yang lain, sangat baik, sangat polos…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Aku sangat menyukai dirinya."

Keduanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh iya, terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menumpang disini." Ucap Kagami sambil nyengir lebar pada Aomine, "disini sangat menyenangkan."

"Bodoh, kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu, ayahku pasti membunuhku," Aomine tertawa lebar sambil merangkul bahu sepupunya.

"Benar juga ya?" Kagami tertawa, "Baiklah, kalau begitu hari ini aku akan membuat teriyaki burger sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Kedua pemuda itu tertawa kencang.

* * *

Pagi itu, entah kenapa Kagami malas sekali untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Tak peduli jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang ataupun suara Aomine yang memanggilnya turun untuk sarapan. Dia kan sedang libur, dan mandi pada hari libur itu hanya mitos.

Iseng, dia mengambil smartphonenya dan membuka kontak telepon. Menyisir setiap nama yang ada di kontak itu. Sekali-kali memasang foto aib teman-temannya pada kontak yang bersangkutan. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat foto Jason Silver yang tertidur di kelas dengan liur mengalir keluar dari mulutnya terpampang sebagai foto kontak di hapenya. Terus dia melakukan itu sampai tiba di satu nama.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami menahan nafas. Merasa galau antara ingin mengirim email atau tidak. setelah berguling-guling tak jelas di tempat tidur selama beberapa menit, akhirnya satu pesan singkat berhasil dikirim.

* * *

Kuroko tengah bersantai di ruang tamu sambil membaca buku yang baru dibeli di gramedia tadi pagi ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Kuroko menatap layar ponsel dan kebingungan melihat nomor tak dikenal terpampang disana. Awalnya dia ingin mengabaikan pesan itu karena takut kalau pesan itu merupakan penipuan. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu sms penting? Dan Kuroko juga penasaran nomor siapa itu.

Kalah oleh rasa penasaran, Kuroko membuka pesan tersebut.

 **Hai, masih ingat aku?**

 **Ini Kagami.**

Kagami?

Ah, Kuroko teringat, pemuda merah yang kemarin itu ya?

Entah kenapa, setiap kali dia mengingat wajah pemuda itu, jantungnya selalu berdetak tak karuan. Uh….rasanya Kuroko ingin terjun ke jurang saking malunya. Kenapa dia sekarang seperti gadis yang baru jatuh cinta sih?

Kuroko bingung. Apa yang harus dia balas? Apa dia harus membalas secara singkat? Apa dia boleh berceloteh panjang lebar? Atau dia menelpon-ah, itu tak mungkin, apa yang harus dia balas?

"Ng? Ada apa, Tetsuya-kun?" Sang ibu yang kebetulan melewati ruang tamu menatap putranya yang kebingungan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kuroko menunjukkan pesan dalam ponselnya. Sang ibu tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu, "Cowok yang kau ceritakan ya?" Tanyanya.

Kuroko mengangguk, _"Aku harus balas apa, bu?"_ Tanyanya bingung.

"Jawab saja." Jawabnya sambil mengembalikan ponsel berwarna biru itu.

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk Kuroko mengetik jawabannya. Tidak panjang, namun menguras pikiran.

 **Halo Kagami-kun, tentu saja aku ingat padamu.**

 **Kuroko**

Kuroko meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja tamu dan kembali membaca bukunya, namun belum sempat melihat satu huruf pun dari bukunya, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

 **Syukurlah, kupikir aku salah nomor.**

 **Hey, mungkin ini agak terlalu cepat, tapi apa kau main facebook? Atau socmed lainnya? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat.**

 **Kagami.**

Tertawa kecil, Kuroko membalas pesan itu dengan mengirimkan nama facebook dan akun socmed yang diminta Kagami. Setelah itu tak ada SMS masuk lagi, melainkan sebuah notifikasi permintaan pertemanan di facebook dari Kagami yang langsung diconfirm oleh Kuroko.

* * *

Sudah sekitar 4 bulan Kagami mengenal Kuroko, pemuda manis itu suka menemaninya chatting di facebook, meladeni setiap curhatannya tentang kehidupan sehari-hari. Kuroko juga suka bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya, tentang pekerjaannya, keluarganya, dan terkadang Kuroko suka menceritakan tentang penyanyi jalanan yang selalu dikunjunginya setiap kali dia pergi ke taman tempat mereka bertemu.

Dari Kuroko, Kagami mengetahui nama penyanyi bersuara merdu itu. Akashi Seijuurou, usianya sepantaran Kuroko dan Kagami, dulunya dia berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, namun bisnis ayahnya bangkrut sejak dia masih sekolah dan memaksanya putus sekolah. Karena tak punya ijazah, terpaksa pemuda itu mencari uang dengan suaranya.

Kuroko sering berkomentar, kenapa setiap orang tak peduli pada pemuda itu, padahal dia sudah bernyanyi sebaik mungkin untuk menghibur mereka, padahal suaranya begitu merdu dan indah. Kagami juga tidak mengerti, tapi bukan hanya itu yang tak ia mengerti.

Kenapa Kuroko bisa tau kalau suara Akashi itu merdu? Bukannya dia tuli? Lalu kenapa dia masih memenuhi ponselnya dengan berbagai track lagu dan memutarnya setiap hari padahal dia tak dapat mendengarnya?

Pertanyaan itu sudah menumpuk di kepalanya sejak mereka mulai chatting, Kagami sering melihat status Kuroko menunjukkan lagu yang sedang didengarnya. Rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak, dan Kagami memutuskan untuk menanyakannya.

 **Hey, Kuroko, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?**

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahi, matanya menatap pesan obrolan facebook yang masih terbuka. Apa? Apa yang mau Kagami tanyakan?

 **Ya, tentu saja, apa itu?**

Ditatapnya layar laptop dengan tatapan penasaran, berusaha menebak-nebak pertanyaan Kagami, lima menit kemudian Kagami mengirim sebuah pesan.

 **Kenapa kau suka mendengarkan musik?**

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya terdiam, jemarinya hanya menempel pada permukaan keyboard, tidak bergerak untuk menjawabnya ataupun melakukan sesuatu. Dia hanya terpaku, tak menyadari beberapa pesan baru muncul dibawah pertanyaan itu.

 **Kuroko?**

 **Kuroko, kau masih disana?**

 **Apa pertanyaanku salah?**

 **Ah, maaf, tolong abaikan pertanyaanku tadi.**

 **Kuroko? Kau marah padaku?**

 **Kau tak perlu menjawabnya.**

 **Kuroko?**

* * *

 _Ya, aku memang tuli dan bisu._

 _Aku tidak dapat mendengar, tapi aku bisa merasakan._

 _Aku tidak dapat bicara, tapi aku dapat mengerti._

 _Lagipula, sesuatu yang indah cukup dirasakan oleh hati, bukan?_

* * *

Dari Facebook, mereka berpindah ke Twitter, lalu saling follow di Instagram, dan akhirnya saling bertemu di Skype, hubungan Kuroko dan Kagami menjadi semakin dekat. Keduanya terpaksa bertemu di dunia maya karena kesibukan masing-masing di dunia nyata.

Kagami suka men-stalking twitter Kuroko, pemuda itu terkadang suka memasang tweet yang panjang dan tidak dia mengerti, namun terkadang sangat pendek, hanya terdiri dari 3-4 kata.

Susu kotak yang masih baru dibuka, Kagami menuangkan isinya ke gelas kaca yang berada diatas meja dan meneguknya. Belum habis susu itu diminumnya, ponselnya berbunyi, menunjukkan notifikasi dari Twitter. Kagami membukanya, dan tersenyum tipis melihat Kuroko kembali memasang status pendek.

'Mau makan manis TT^TT'

Kagami hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat emotikon yang dimasukkan Kuroko di akhir kalimat. Oke, Kagami memang tak mengerti apa yang Kuroko tulis di statusnya, tapi dia tak dapat membayangkan Kuroko menangis dengan air mata yang deras seperti air terjun.

Kagami men-copy status itu ke google translate, menerjemahkannya ke bahasa inggris dan tersenyum begitu mengetahui arti status itu. Sebuah rencana mulai tersusun di kepalanya.

* * *

Kuroko asyik bersantai di ruang tamu bersama bukunya sambil meminum vanilla milkshake, matanya bergerak membaca setiap kata dengan serius, tampak jelas pemuda itu terbawa dalam alur cerita novel Sherlock Holmes yang tebalnya seperti kamus inggris-jepang lengkap.

"Tet-chan." Sang ibu menepuk bahunya, membawa pemuda itu harus kembali ke kenyataan. Sambil mendesah sedikit kecewa dan menatap sang ibu.

"Ponselmu berbunyi." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ponsel Kuroko yang berbunyi nyaring.

Kuroko menatap ponselnya yang masih bergetar. Diambilnya ponsel berwarna biru muda itu dan dibukanya pesan dari Kagami.

 **Kuroko, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas pertanyaanku minggu lalu. Aku tak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu, aku hanya penasaran, sungguh.**

 **Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan? Aku yang traktir deh.**

 **Kagami.**

Mau tak mau Kuroko tertawa kecil, dengan cepat mengetik balasan.

 **Sebenarnya kau tak perlu khawatir, Kagami-kun, aku sama sekali tidak marah. Aku hanya bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, dan aku justru berpikir kau marah padaku karena kau sama sekali tidak mengajakku chat selama seminggu.**

 **Kalau memang Kagami-kun mau, aku ikut saja.**

 **Kuroko.**

Kuroko menatap ponselnya sebentar, baru berpikir untuk meletakkan benda persegi itu di meja, namun benda itu kembali bergetar.

 **Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku sangat lega, aku tak berani mengajakmu chat karena kupikir kau masih marah padaku.**

 **Bagaimana kalau dua minggu kedepan? Aku free selama seminggu itu, kau tentukan saja waktunya.**

 **Kagami.**

Dengan semangat Kuroko mengetik sederet tanggal dan waktu dan mengirimkannya pada Kagami. Ibu Kuroko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar anak muda." Kikiknya.

* * *

"Oi, Taiga, ayo keluar! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin!"

Aomine menggedor pintu jati berwarna cokelat itu, sudah sekitar 10 menit, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana.

"Oi, kuhabiskan makanannya ya."

"Jangan!" akhirnya harimau bengal itu menampakkan batang hidungnya juga.

"Kau tuh ngapain sih di dalam sana? Seharian ga keluar, emangnya ga pengap?" tanya Aomine kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu, mana makananku?" Tanya Kagami cuek.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Bro, kau kenapa? Putus cinta? Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh deh." Ucapnya, mencoba menasehati sepupunya yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya dengan rakus di ruang makan.

Kagami mengabaikan ucapan Aomine, "Aomine, aku mau bertanya, dan ini serius." Katanya sambil menatap tajam pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"A-apa?" Aomine gugup. Ditatap seperti itu oleh sepupunya cukup membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

"Aomine…"

Pria itu menelan ludah.

"…dimana restoran cake dessert yang enak di Tokyo?"

Aomine terdiam sejenak, otaknya yang terbatas berusaha mencerna pertanyaan sepupunya, "Eh?"

"Aku tanya, dimana restoran cake dessert yang enak di Tokyo?" ulang Kagami.

"Ya ampun, kupikir ada apa, nanyanya biasa aja dong, baka." Geram Aomine kesal, namun sejurus kemudian dia mulai berpikir, "Aku kurang suka manis sih, jadi aku kurang tau."

Kagami tampak putus asa untuk sejenak, Aomine yang melhatnya jadi heran, "Aku tak tau kau suka manis." Celetuknya.

"Bukan aku, tapi Kuroko."

"Siapa?"

"Kuroko."

"Kuroko?"

"Iya, yang waktu itu kuceritakan."

"oh," Aomine langsung ingat, "Kau mau mentraktirnya makan?"

"Ya, aku…." Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Aku?" Aomine menatap wajah Kagami.

"Aku mau sekalian menembaknya…' Ucap Kagami pelan.

Hampir saja dia tersedak kopi seandainya dia tak ingat kalau sepupunya itu memang gampang jatuh cinta, baik pada cewek atau pada cowok.

"Oh iya, temanku ada membuka restoran cake dessert tak jauh dari taman, cake buatannya enak-enak, banyak pasangan yang pergi kesana untuk kencan, namanya Murasakibara's café." Aomine berujar dengan malasnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kagami.

"Iya, aku yakin si Kuroko itu akan menyukainya," tambah Aomine.

Kagami menarik kursinya, kedua manik crimsonnya menatap manik obsidian Aomine, "Ceritakan padaku soal café itu."

* * *

 **Kuroko, kau tau Murasakibara's café? Aku berencana membawamu kesana, tapi kalau kau mau ke tempat lain beritahu aku saja, aku kurang tau tempat-tempat di kota ini sih.**

Kuroko menatap isi pesan BBM itu, dia berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat itu. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat tempat itu, dimana ya?

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengingat tempat yang hampir setap hari dia lalui, dengan cepat dia mengetik pesan balasan.

 **Aku tau tempat itu, tak jauh dari taman kan? Kalau memang mau kesana, boleh saja. Beritahu saja waktunya.**

Kuroko bersandar di jembatan beton sambil mengemut lolipopnya, menikmati udara malam yang membelai rambutnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Dadanya berdesir setiap kali mengingat janji Kagami untuk bertemu di akhir minggu nanti, entah kenapa dia merindukan sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan senyum yang menawan itu. Kuroko merindukan senyumannya, tawanya, tatapannya, dia merindukan semuanya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, kuroko membuka pesan itu, tenyata dari Kagami lagi.

 **Hey, Kuroko, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan video call sehari sebelum kita bertemu nanti?**

Tersenyum manis, Kuroko membalas pesan itu.

 **Tentu saja.**

* * *

 _Bahkan, aku merasa aku dapat mendengar lebih dari yang didengar orang lain._

 _Seperti saat ini, aku dapat mendengar…_

 _Detak jantungku yang mengatakan…_

* * *

Pertama, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kedua, dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Ketiga, dia menunjuk monitor, yang berarti menunjuk dia.

Kagami terdiam melihat gerakan yang Kuroko lakukan tadi. Apa itu? Apa yang mau dia katakan? Kagami sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa isyarat.

"Hey, apa maksudnya itu?' Tanya Kagami.

Kuroko hanya tertawa dari seberang sana, tawa yang sangat imut, membuat Kagami yang tadinya ingin mengoceh langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Kagami menatap layar laptopnya yang memunculkan aplikasi skype dengan wajah Kuroko di tengahnya, tersenyum tipis melihat lawan bicaranya mengatakan sesuatu dengan bahasa isyarat yang dia tak mengerti.

"Kau curang, Kuroko." Kekeh Kagami sambil mengetik apa yang dia ucapkan dan mengirimkannya pada Kuroko, yang kembali tertawa kecil melihat isi pesan itu.

 **Kagami-kun, aku tidur duluan ya, kau sudah puas mengobrol kan?**

Pesan dari Kuroko muncul di kotak obrolan, Kagami hanya menatap pesan itu, dan sebuah pesan baru masuk sebelum dia sempat mengetik satu huruf pun.

 **Ibuku sudah marah-marah karena aku duduk anteng di depan laptop selama 3 jam.**

Kagami tertawa kecil, lalu cepat-cepat mengirim balasan.

 **Hahaha, maaf, sepertinya aku terbawa suasana. Good night, Kuroko.**

 **Oyasumi, Kagami-kun.**

Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar, tepat ke wajah kuroko yang belum menghilang, dan mengecup layarnya dengan lembut, "Aku tak sabar menunggu besok." Ucapnya lembut sebelum mematikan skype-nya.

Sementara di seberang sana, Kuroko masih duduk di meja belajar dengan wajah memerah, sibuk memikirkan kelakuan Kagami tadi. Semakin dipikirkan wajahnya semakin merah, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan hal itu.

Sepertinya, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya.

* * *

 _Aku tak jauh berbeda dari orang biasa,_

 _Setidaknya, itu yang kupikirkan._

 _Apa aku salah jika aku bertingkah seperti orang normal?_

* * *

Siang itu, Kuroko datang lebih awal ke tempat yang sudah mereka sepakati. Dengan kemeja biru lembut yang tidak dikancing dan kaos putih polos sebagai dalaman, Kuroko memasuki Murasakibara Café. Tempat itu masih tampak lenggang, hanya ada dua atau tiga pasangan yang sedang asyik dengan dunia masing-masing, bahkan pasangan di ujung sana sedang sibuk kasak kusuk sendiri, seolah-olah dunia adalah milik mereka sendiri, yang lain cuma numpang.

Kuroko duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat jendela. Kedua iris aquamarine sibuk menatap jalanan yang tidak terlalu sibuk, mengawasi setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Begitu asyiknya, Kuroko hampir tak menyadari keberadaan seorang pelayan berambut hitam yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Permisi, tuan, selamat datang di Murasakibara Café, ini menu kami." Pemuda itu menyapanya dengan ramah sembari memberinya sebuah buku menu. Kuroko menerima menu itu dan mulai membolak-balik halamannya.

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" Tanya si pelayan sambil sedikit membetulkan letak poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, "Ah, saya sarankan anda mencoba yang ini, dessert ini adalah makanan kami yang paling populer." Ucap si pelayan sambil menunjuk foto cake chocolate di buku menu.

" _Hm…Kagami-kun tak terlalu suka manis, jadi kurasa cake ini boleh juga. Pesan satu aja deh, biar Kagami-kun pesan sendiri."_ Pikir Kuroko, lalu mengangguk sambil menatap pelayan itu, menyiratkan kalau dia menginginkan makanan itu.

"Baiklah," sang pelayan mencatat pesanannya, "Minumannya?"

Kuroko kembali menatap menu, kemudian menunjuk segelas vanilla milkshake di buku menu, lagi-lagi sambil menatap sang pelayan.

"Vanilla milkshake ya?" Sang pelayan kembali mencatat, "Itu saja?"

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Pelayan itu mengambil buku menu yang dipegang Kuroko, "Mohon tunggu sebentar ya, terima kasih." Ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk, meninggalkan Kuroko yang kembali asyik mengamati jalanan.

* * *

 _Aku tak mau menjadi berbeda..._

* * *

Kuroko bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, berkali-kali dia menatap jalanan atau melirik arloji. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu, namun Kagami tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa dia sibuk? Atau dia lupa kalau dia punya janji dengan Kuroko?

Pemuda manis ini kembali terkejut ketika sang pelayan tadi datang membawa sebuah nampan berisi pesanannya.

"Silahkan, ini pesanan anda." Pelayan itu meletakkan sepiring cake dan segelas vanilla milkshake diatas meja. Kuroko menarik piring cake dengan gugup.

"Ano…teman anda mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya.

Kuroko bingung, dia tak mau sembarangan pesan dan ujung-ujungnya Kagami marah karena makanannya tak sesuai selera, tapi bagaimana menjawab pelayan ini?

Dirinya tersentak begitu saku celananya bergetar. Dia tertegun melihat nama orang yang menelponnya.

 **Kagami Taiga.**

Kebingungan, Kuroko menekan tombol berwarna merah. Untuk apa pemuda itu menelponnya? Apa dia lupa kalau menelpon Kuroko sama saja menelpon dengan patung? Kuroko semakin bingung ketika ponselnya terus berdering, sedangkan sang pelayan sudah menatapnya curiga. Dia terbatuk sebentar untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu, tak peduli pada sang pelayan yang kembali sibuk dengan notes di tangannya.

" _Ha-halo, Kuroko, iya, ini aku. Maaf, kayaknya aku bakal telat."_

Terdengar suara kalut dari seberang yang tentunya tak dapat didengarnya. Kuroko menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan. Untungnya musik yang diputar lumayan keras, sehingga tak seorangpun mendengarnya, yah, kecuali pelayan di sampingnya.

" _Maaf, aku tak dapat mendengarmu,"_ di tempatnya, Kagami sibuk mencari dompet dan semua yang dia butuhkan, tangannya masih setia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga sementara sisa tubuh lainya tetap bekerja dengan terburu-buru.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, hanya sederet kalimat tak jelas yang tak dapat diterjemahkan ke bahasa apapun, _"Maaf, kau bilang apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarmu, kau bilang apa?"_ Tanya Kagami sedikit kencang.

"Aaaa…" ucap Kuroko kencang.

Seluruh mata langsung tertuju padanya, termasuk pasangan yang dari tadi asyik sendiri. Kuroko hanya bisa menunduk dalam sambil menggigit bibirnya.

* * *

 _Aku tak mau orang-orang melihatku secara berbeda…_

* * *

Kagami terdiam sejenak, melupakan ketergesaan dan kepanikannya tadi, "Shit!" teriaknya kesal. Dijedukkannya kepalanya sendiri ke tembok terdekat, "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Kagami Taiga sialan?!" Erangnya begitu menyadari kebodohannya.

Padahal, dia sengaja menyiapkan hari ini untuk meminta maaf pada Kuroko atas pertanyaanya waktu itu, tapi kenapa dia malah mengulanginya lagi sekarang? Kagami yakin tempat itu pasti ramai, dan teriakan Kuroko tadi pasti menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Lagi-lagi aku melukai Kuroko…" gumamnya lirih.

* * *

 _Aku hanya mau bilang…_

 _Aku disini menunggumu…_

 _Tak bisakah kau mendengarku, Kagami-kun?_

* * *

"M-Maaf, tuan, saya tidak tau kalau anda…" Sang pelayan menunjuk telinga dan mulutnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil menggigit bibir. Jujur, rasanya dia ingin menangis, sekarang kelemahannya telah diketahui seisi café, dan itu hal terakhir yang tak Kuroko inginkan terjadi. Kuroko hanya ingin hidup seperti orang normal, bukan dilihat sebagai orang cacat, apa hal itu tak bisa terjadi? Apa kelemahannya harus selalu ditelanjangi di tempat umum?

" _Apaan? Jadi dia itu cacat?"_

" _Dia bertingkah seperti orang normal, memalukan sekali."_

" _Astaga, apa tak ada ruangan untuk orang cacat di tempat ini?"_

" _Dasar tak tau diri, sudah cacat, berlagak normal pula."_

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar dari seluruh ruangan café, semuanya tertuju pada Kuroko yang masih bertahan di tempatnya. Memang, dia tak bisa mendengarnya, tapi dia bisa membacanya dari tatapan semua orang. Kuroko hanya bisa menunduk sambil mencengkeram dada, menahan rasa sakit di relung hatinya. Rasanya seperti berdiri di tengah pengadilan terbuka dan dipermalukan secara tak manusiawi.

" _Apa salah jika aku berlaku seperti orang normal? Aku juga sama seperti kalian, aku juga manusia, lalu kenapa kalian mengasingkanku seperti seorang penjahat?"_

Sebuah notes diletakkan di depannya oleh sang pelayan, Kuroko mengambilnya dan membaca pesan di notes itu.

'Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?'

Dengan tangan bergetar karena menahan tangis, Kuroko mengambil pena yang disodorkan dan menulis dibawahnya.

'sumimasen, aku harus pergi.'

Kuroko memberikan notes itu dan berlari keluar, mengabaikan panggilan sang pelayan yang terus meminta maaf. Rasanya ingin sekali Kuroko menguburkan diri ke tanah, atau terjun bebas dari jurang terdalam, apa saja asal dirinya tak merasa sakit lagi.

Entah karena refleks atau apa, kakinya membawanya pergi menuju taman, tempat dia bertemu dengan Kagami untuk pertama kalinya, tempat dimana ada seseorang yang juga mengerti dirinya.

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu memasuki café yang sudah mulai ramai. Kembali perasaan bersalah memenuhi dadanya membayangkan seluruh orang ini menatap sosok pemuda berambut biru itu.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, jangan pikirkan itu dulu, cari Kuroko, itu yang lebih penting.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kagami tersentak, sang pelayan berambut hitam berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum ramah, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"P-pemuda manis," Kagami memang tak mengerti pertanyaan yang diucapkan sang pelayan, tapi peduli amat, dia harus mencari Kuroko kan? "Rambut biru, tingginya segini," Kagami mensejajarkan tangannya ke dadanya sendiri, "Apa kau melihatnya?"

Sang pelayan tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menunjuk telinganya, "Yang tuli dan bisu?" Tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar.

"Iya. Apa kau melihatnya?" Tanyanya.

"Tunggu disini." Sang pelayan berjalan menuju meja kasir dan mengambil sebuah memo, Kagami segera mengambil memo itu dan menatap pesan yang sudah tak jelas karena terkena air mata.

'sumimasen, aku harus pergi.'

"Apa kau bisa menterjemahkannya ke bahasa inggris?" Tanyanya pada pelayan itu.

Sang pelayan menterjemahkan tulisan itu, Kagami hanya bisa menebak-nebak kemana Kuroko akan pergi. Tempat apa yang Kuroko sukai?

Tiba-tiba Kagami teringat satu hal, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, dia segera berlari ke tempat itu. Ya, dia yakin, Kuroko Tetsuya pasti ada disana.

* * *

"Hei, apa itu kau?"

Pemuda berambut merah ceri itu menoleh ke kanan, mencari asal suara sesegukan yang menginterupsi nyanyiannya.

"Halo? Kau disana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu seolah menjadi isyarat bagi Akashi Seijuurou untuk kembali bernyanyi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Akashi kembali mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

Dia yakin, pemuda itu pasti duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang tak bisa mendengar ataupun bicara itu pasti sedang duduk sambil menangis di dinding beton taman tempatnya duduk. Tak perlu ditanya, Akashi yakin perasaan pemuda itu pasti sedang terluka, dapat didengar dari suara nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan air mata yang menetes membasahi pundaknya, pemuda itu pasti sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

Akashi ingin menghibur, namun dia tau hal itu akan percuma, apapun yang dia katakan takkan dapat didengar pemuda itu, sama seperti dirinya, warna apapun yang ada di hadapannya, hanya warna hitam yang memenuhi matanya. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu 7 tahun lalu, saat mereka berdua masih berusia 13 tahun. Memang Akashi tak mengetahui namanya, tapi pemuda disampingnya itu selalu mengunjunginya, mendengarkan nyanyiannya, walaupun tak ada satu suarapun yang memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Kuroko hanya bisa menangis sambil mendengarkan suara Akashi. Bukan, bukan suaranya, hanya getaran pada jakun pemuda berambut merah itulah yang bisa dirasakannya. Tak ada yang bisa didengarnya, semua yang dia lakukan hanya untuk menipu dirinya sendiri, memberi harapan palsu pada dirinya.

* * *

 _Bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mengerti dunia masing-masing,_

 _Tetapi, jika kau percaya bahwa seseorang akan menunggumu,_

 _Dan telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama,_

 _Kau akan…_

* * *

"Kuroko!" Kagami berteriak-teriak memanggil orang yang dicarinya, namun tak kunjung ketemu.

"Kuroko!" Kagami terus berlari, menuju tempat yang dia yakini sebagai tempat dimana musisi favorit Kuroko itu biasanya nongkrong.

"Kuro-" Kagami terdiam, dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, duduk di dinding beton rusak sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu sang musisi yang masih bernyanyi. Kagami berlari ke arahnya, namun Kuroko tak melihatnya. Dia masih saja duduk bersandar pada bahu sang musisi sambil menangis.

"Kuroko…" Kagami menepuk bahu Kuroko dengan lembut, menarik perhatian pemuda biru langit itu padanya.

" _Kagami-kun…"_ Kuroko menatapnya sedih, terlalu malas untuk sekedar menghapus air mata di pipi. Kagami menarik Kuroko sedikit jauh dari Akashi, memberi sedikit ruang privasi untuk mereka.

" _Aku…"_ Kuroko menunjuk dirinya sendiri, _"Aku tak bisa medengar…"_ Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan pemuda itu selalu diiringi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, _"Aku hanya membohongi diriku sendiri…"_ bibir bawah digigit untuk menahan isakan, _"Aku memang bodoh…"_

Isakan tak dapat lagi dibendung, Kuroko menangis sambil menunduk, merasa frustasi dengan kelakuannya selama ini, Kuroko merasa dirinya sama seperti seekor ayam yang bertingkah seperti burung rajawali.

Satu tepukan lembut di bahu membuat Kuroko kembali menatap Kagami yang tampak gugup. Pemuda Amerika itu menelan ludah sebentar, lalu mulai menunjuk dirinya, _"Kau, sangat, bodoh, karena, kau berharap, kalau kau itu normal."_

Kuroko tertegun melihat gerakan yang Kagami lakukan. Kagami melakukan bahasa isyarat, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, sambil mengucapkannya, dengan lancar dan benar,

" _Kau luar biasa, Kuroko."_

Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tak percaya, _"Kagami-kun…"_

"Iya, aku belajar menggunakan bahasa isyarat seperti yang kau gunakan," Jawab Kagami dengan muka memerah.

Kuroko menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kagami kagum, _"Sejak kapan?"_

Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Sejujurnya, sejak dia membuat janji dengan Kuroko, dia sudah mulai mempelajarinya, berbagai media dipakainya untuk belajar, dari internet, Youtube, debat capres di TV, bahkan dia tak ragu-ragu menghabiskan kuota untuk mendownload tutorial bahasa isyarat di internet. Dan semalam, sebelum tidur, Kagami bergadang untuk menguasai video yang baru didownloadnya dari Youtube. Alhasil, dia ketiduran dengan smartphone di tangan, dan terjadilah kejadian di café tadi.

"Apa aku melakukannya dengan benar?" Tanya Kagami ragu.

" _Sangat benar, Kagami-kun,"_ Kuroko mengangguk semangat, kagum pada pemuda dihadapannya yang dapat menguasai bahasa itu dalam waktu seminggu, sementara dirinya butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk menguasainya.

"Kuroko," Kagami menatapnya dengan serius, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu, a-aku hanya terburu-buru dan tak bisa berpikir jernih, aku takut kau marah padaku karena datang telat, aku-"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Kagami, pemuda itu langsung bungkam dengan wajah yang bisa menyaingi kepiting rebus di restoran mewah.

"Tunggu disini." Kuroko menunjuk tempatnya berpijak, kemudian pergi. Kagami tak bisa melihat kemana Kuroko pergi, karena dia memunggungi arah Kuroko pergi, dan hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Kuroko berdiri sekitar satu meter dari tempat Kagami, menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan diri. Ya, dia sudah yakin akan hal ini.

"Aai-ung! (Kagami-kun!)"

Kagami terdiam mendengar suara itu.

"Ai ah hu! (I love you!)"

Dia berbalik, menatap Kuroko yang tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum lebar merekah menghiasi wajahnya, dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kagami langsung merengkuh tubuh ramping Kuroko, mendekapnya erat.

" _I love you, Kuroko."_ Ucap Kagami dengan bahasa isyarat.

* * *

 _Setidaknya, aku dapat mencintai seperti orang lain,_

 _Dan aku bersyukur,_

 _Dari sekian banyak orang, Kagami-kun datang dan menerimaku apa adanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku bersyukur karena telah bertemu denganmu, Kuroko. –Kagami Taiga._

* * *

A/N:

Sepertinya aku emang hobi ngumpulin fic buat event pas waktunya mepet hahaha /ketawa canggung.

Oke, ini adalah cerita romance pertamaku, jadi pasti banyak kurangnya disini, maklum, biasanya tulis fanfic family atau friendship :'

Dan juga, fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk Kakuro Days Ina! #KakuroDayIna2015 #SecondEventKakuroShippers

Ah, saya bingung mau celoteh apa lagi disini, jadi sekian ya.

Kalau ada kekurangan kasih tau di kotak review ya ^^


End file.
